memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Science vessel
In starship classification, a science vessel (or research vessel) is a type of starship, which has limited armaments, but are equipped with several laboratories and advanced sensors. The role of science vessels are usually limited to scientific research, such as observation and stellar cartography. Science vessels * Acamarian * Andorian * B'abynii * Bajor * Breen * Borg Collective, Cooperative ** * Cardassian, True Way * Daxxatarian * Dominion, Jem'Hadar, Vorta, Founders * Federation Starfleet ** Research Cruiser ** ** Science Carrier ** ** ** ** Engineering Command ** ** Experimental ** ** ** Intel Dreadnought ** Temporal ** Science Command ** ** ** Long Range Science Cruiser ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Science Carrier ** ** ** ** ** ** Science Carrier ** Science Cruiser ** Temporal Science Destroyer * Ferengi * Frunalian * Glentika * Gorn ** *Herald, Iconian * Kazon * Klingon Empire ** ** Science Destroyer ** ** Reconnaissance Vessel ** Science Battlecruiser ** Temporal Science Vessel ** Temporal Destroyer ** Science Destroyer ** ** ** Dyson Science Destroyer ** Science Battlecruiser ** Science Destroyer ** Reconnaissance Science Vessel * Kobali * Krenim Imperium ** Temporal Science Dreadnought * Lukari ** * Malon * Na'Kuhl ** * Nausicaan * Octanti * Orion * Romulan Republic, Romulan Star Empire, Tal Shiar, Reman ** ** Dyson Science Destroyer ** ** Science Command ** Science Dreadnought Carrier ** Surveillance ** ** ** Science Dreadnought ** ** Temporal ** Temporal Science Destroyer ** Kelvin Timeline Intel Warbird ** * Scoodian * Se'Relian * Son'a * Terran Empire ** Research Cruiser ** ** Science Carrier ** ** ** ** Engineering Command ** ** Experimental ** ** ** Intel Dreadnought ** Temporal ** Science Command ** ** ** Long Range Science Cruiser ** ** Temporal Destroyer ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Science Carrier ** ** ** ** ** ** Science Carrier ** Science Cruiser * *Tholian ** * Tuterian, Sphere Builders ** * Tzenkethi * Species 8472 * Vaadwaur * Vorgon * Vulcan ** * Zahl Deep space science vessel Deep space science vessels (DSSV) were designed by Starfleet with a rekindled interest in exploration following the Dominion War. Like all Federation science ships in the early 25th century, the DSSV was capable of targeting specific subsystems on an enemy vessel. The DSSV starship category was built to complement the reconnaissance science vessel (RSV). The DSSV carried an additional engineering console instead of a tactical one, its hull was stronger and carried one hundred and fifty more crew, for a total of 500 crewmembers. All Federation deep space science vessel ship classes shared a design lineage. They carried an underslung secondary hull which could be removed. In the mirror universe, the categorization of DSSV and RSV ship classes was reversed. ( ) Deep space science vessel starship classes ;Federation: • • • ;Terran Empire: • • • Dyson science destroyer In 2409, Dyson Joint Command developed the so-called Dyson hybrid ships. This type of science vessel integrated the advanced technology found and researched in the Solanae Dyson sphere with the shipbuilding traditions of the Federation, the Klingons and Romulans. Dyson science destroyers were science vessels foremost but able to enter a tactical mode, significantly altering the way these ships performed in a combat situation. These ship classes were the first produced by the Dyson Joint Command members in the Delta Quadrant since the development of the . (Star Trek Online official website: Season 8 Dev Blog #47, ) Dyson science destroyer starship classes ;Federation: ;Klingon Empire: ;Romulan Republic: Long range science vessel The long range science vessel is a sub-type of a science vessel. It is a highly maneuverable ship with a commendable weapons performance. This sub-type is used in ''Star Trek Online''. [[United Federation of Planets|'Federation']] ''Intrepid''-class Connections External links * * category:starship classifications